


Dear Mom and Dad,  from Rose

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Series: Harry Potter Letters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Letter fic, Slytherin! Albus, Slytherin! Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: A short letter detailing Rose's feelings after she and Albus are sorted into Slytherin





	Dear Mom and Dad,  from Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by the wonderful Sasha2702. Thank you!

Dear Mom & Dad,

How are you? I'm  awfully good. I don't know if you've heard yet (if you have, it's probably a wrong and untrue version from James,  the prat ). I've been sorted into Slytherin.

Please don't get mad because I choose that.  The old sorting hat said, I would reach my full potential there and that I would find great and loyal friends. And, Mom,  you said I should listen to the hat, you told me it would make the right decision! Albus has been sorted into Slytherin too and we have already  found a common friend... Scorpius Malfoy. Dad, I know you told me I should stay away from him, but we sat together on the train. He was and is really nice and friendly. He helped me find a wagon away from James and his  friends. I decided that I shouldn't let prejudices  rule dictate my social life (Mum always says that!). Anyway, the two boys are really close already (closer than I am with either of them), but we all are great friends. Scorp's really clever. We (Scorp and I) promised Al to help him in class, if necessary.  Not that Al’s dumb, but...Also, Scorp really gets how it's like when everybody thinks they know you just because you have famous parents. I mean, for us it’s because you’re the heroes and his father is basically the villain, but it’s still similar. And I totally like his humour (he's really sarcastic- something he and Al have in common).

The girls in my dorm are cool too (and I hope we'll be friends very quickly). They’re called Nikki LeBeau, Alexa Parkinson and Gaby Zabini. Gaby’s mother is from Germany! How exciting is that! She already promised us that we could come visit her sometime.  I really like the undergrounds Common room and our dorms. They're really not nearly as awful as you told us. Ours is the largest of the girl’s dorms. It has an extra bed, but there’s nobody coming to stay with us so we decided to use the extra bed as a place to put our clothes- and we divided the extra cabinet between us. I like how down here it's always dark (on weekends you don't have the sun shining in your eyes so early). The green and silver highlights are nice too. The colour scheme just looks so elegant and very different from home. 

Don't be too angry,

Rose


End file.
